Agent R
''' Agent R '''is a RPA, PPP, EPF and a former SPA Agent. something dark went through her heart and he start making evil inventions to rob money, when he was a kid he invent things and his own game, at 11 years he created his robot bro because he didn't have brothers, his robot bro named Pixel is still alived and they have a good relationship, when he got 20 years old he was seeing robbers, and the robbers touch him and they almost kill him until the police catch them, and he got bad luck until 10 years passed, so he wanted to be robber when he was 30 years old, his robot bro Pixel become a robber too, Agent R was the captain of texters so he create things to help his team, RPA. History Operation: Robotomy In 2009, he was searching for clues, he finishing clues about a blue puffle but then, he found the solution, Agent D or Dot was hiring him, so his first mission begun. Later, he was finding a code.His second mission, was to find his new agent called Agent Rookie, but then, the Rookie was in danger, he was in the rocks, with not escaping from the river. He saved him. third mision, he was finding Gary, the smartest penguin known, he was finding Gary in the artefact room, but before, he find Gary's glasses from a worker of the Sports Shop. He enter the artefact room, and find an experiment, then he find something in the mountain, it was a clue so he clean it with the artefact, and guess what!, HE FIND THE KEYS TO ENTER THE GARY'S ROOM FROM THE SPORTS SHOP, but the keys was almost broken, so he reported with Dot, and the keys broke!. Then his fourth mission, he was in the puffle training room, to repair the keys, PH and Flare was there, but Flare couldn't turn on his fire, so he find something curable, he cure Flare and he was cure from a postcard signed from his friends!. His next mission, he was creating a car surfer, he create it and guess what!, HE FOUND GARY, but gary's was trapped from a car surfer. So he was raising up the cart surfer, and he found another artefact, this artefact was doing light, so he enter in a dark cave and light it up. Then he escape, but he saw a shadow. GUESS WHAT, THAT WAS THE TEST BOTS. His next mission was to train with two other puffles and finding them, because they escaped. BUT something strange happen, the boiler was gone. So in his next mission was to have a fly with jetpack guy and train with two other puffles: The green, and yellow puffle, i passed ig, then in the other mission mission 8 i was helping gary to build the snow vehicle. I created i test it but i enter in a cave to search clues. But something strange happen i saw a test bot shadow again. Next mission was to search clues about the test bots. First being jetpack guy, then Dot, then rookie, i help them, then the other mission was Robotomy 10, in this mission i saw Wheelbot, and defeat him, first with the blue puffle, i throw a snowball in the eyes at him, them when he escaped, i use it again, then i choose flare, i pointed at the wheel of wheelbot with flare to defeat him, i enter in his circuits and i defeat him, next mission Robot Run, i was capturing two test bots, first the Snowbot, i use the red puffle to throw him off the mountain, then i use the pink puffle to trap him, then he fall again of the mountain, when he fall, he was sending helpers, i desactivate him, but Jetbot come... I use the jetpack but it was out of fuel, but i found fuel around the jetpack, so i use the jetpack to catch the jetbot (i use this jetpack from jetpack guy, i met him, he was going to stop jetbot) So then i use the green puffle to let him fall with the coffee bag. Then i use the yellow puffle to desactivate the jetpack, then i desactivate him, i carrie the two with a bubble. I send them to Gary. Then my final mission was An Agent Work Is Never Done. I met my team, they give me a SURPRISE. But something strange happen, we report the HQ, we found out that was the protobot, i use the machine that clean things, and he sneeze, the red puffle escape, so i use the red puffle to destroy the protobot, then the pink puffle, then the black puffle, then the green puffle, then the blue puffle, then the protobt fly away, then i use the blue puffle, the yellow escape, then i use it, then the purple puffle escape, then i use it to save Gary, then i desactivate the Ultimate Protobot 10,000. ai finish the places in the protobot were: Dock, then the Ski Village, Beach, the Beacon of the lighthouse, Jetpack Joyride, Tallest Mountain. Operation Herbert's Revenge When they welcomed me I was training, the training were: Elite puffles The mighty river Giant cliff Steel bars When we finish, the winners were Elite puffles: Ricky03107 The Mighty River: Jetpack guy Giant cliff: Jetpack Guy steel bars: Ricky03107 It was a tie buy one more test were The Giant EPF Door, our plan was to do a penguin tower, Rookie in the top, Dot behind Rookie, Jetpack guy behind Dot, and Ricky03107 in the bottom, so Ricky03107 wins!!!!!. I was promoted to be leader. Later on, i had to replay the PSA missions,then when he do all the VR missions, his non VR mission begin Suspect at large, which consists on tracking Herbert and getting the evidence of the plan, Ricky03107 wears the crab costume to be Klutzy, if he mets with Klutzy he needs to be his reflect, so he took photos to see what plans were of Herbert, but he receive bad news, Rookie call me, and he said, Herber is coming to his base!, so i met with Herbert P. Bear, i needed to talk crab language, and that sounds a lot of fun, but Herbert understands crab language, that was too rare, and he though i was Klutzy, so Herbert finds out that someone takes his plans! So i need to escape because Herbert closes the doors. Mext mission was Herbert's plan... So Jetpack guy, Dot, and Rookie emters the scene. We were finding out Herbert's plan, so MY TEAM Was trapped by Herbert!, I find out that he took them to the Tallest Mountain, so i free them. Then we found Herbet's plan, his plan was to turn Club Penguin into a Tropical Paradise with a giant magnifying glass. We destroy the magnifying glass with finding some ice cubes around, so we were trying to reflect the heat to the magnifying glass and the magnifying glass was destroyed! WOOO....... Next mission The ultimate mission, was to find Herbet because he crashed, and flooded Club Penguin, so we were finding some floating things that are a inflable, inflable octopus, and inflable dolphin, this things were send to Gary, so we use it for maintaining the island in good state, then we find inflable things for Herbert we were saving him, when i was saving him my scissors have been broken!!, so we find inflable things for Herbert, then we free him and he gave me Klutzy as an elite puffle. Then a giant hole was made at the mine shack, we needed something heavy, and it was some plans of Herbert i took photos, the Herbert statue, so we placed it from the help of Herbert, and we needed to put it more stronger, we use the white puffle to make it stronger, and we made it, and save the island!, a water party was in the island! Recent Days He was sent to Operation Hibernation to make a wall of glass to make Herbert not escape, first he needed to climb the toughest mountain, then cross a maze with lasers, you need to be careful with the lasers, if you touch it you die, first you need a helmet to see the lasers, then he went to Herbert's Base, and create a wall of glass, then MISSION SUCCESS! in the recent days we were spying this polar bear called Herbert. Then he was sent to Operation Blackout when he needed to stop Herbert from making the island with not light, he was sent to the maze he meet Herbert and he fought for a loooooong time, when he was going to finish , because this was for too many days to do this mission, a large maze, he enter the computer then stop the laser, AND SAVE CLUB PENGUIN, AND MISSION SUCCESS. Then he was sent to Operation Hot Sauce, when he needed to stop Herbert to making something horrible to Club Penguin, like Herbert's Revenge but it was a Pizza Party!, Herbert steal the hot sauce from the Pizza Parlor, when i finish THE BASE OF HERBERT WAS FLOODING, AND MISSION SUCCESS! The most recent mission is Operation Puffle, when he needed to save the puffles, it take like 7 days! or more!, he explore the Puffle Cave, Puffle Hospital, the Volcano, the Dojo, The Waterfall, The Rapid Slides, more EPF camp bases, and more. When he was fighting Herbert it was tricky, but then HE SAVED CLUB PENGUIN, A STAMPEDE OF PUFFLES PUSH HERBERT AND MISSION SUCCESS. Joining the RPA On May 5th,2014, Agent R got tired of doing the same old missions repeatedly,so when he heard Agent Unknown created the Robber Penguin Agency,he immediately wanted to join, Agent Unknown invited him to join his agency, that was the day Agent R turned to a life of crime. Two days later he became a Captain in the RPA. Trivia Agent R is one of the richest members and penguins in the agency and island Agent R has more than 10 cars in club penguin (more not exact) (not in real life) Agent R got a limo but then someone destroy it He made his robot bro when he was 11 years old He enjoys too much Transformers, Ninjago, Play Station, Clash of clans (if he build things he like this things) (Transformers is my favorite movie) He robs too, but he spends more time building things, repairing them, and using his technology with his mission outfit He let grow his hair because he like it He is a normal driver but not a pro driver Inventions The Airplane 3000 The fastest airplane in the world, he is currently using it Prototype RPA-1 (It destroys enemies and makes them tiny bits) he is currently using it The Money Magnet (her status is destroyed he is repairing it) The Giant Robot 3000 The Battery 10000 (he said the battery needs to recharge when 10 years are passed the recharge time to 100 percent takes 10 minutes) (you can make it larger and smaller) RPA X-box his own lab (under construction) it will be at his airplane Robot Puffle Goggle protectors 3000 Category:Robber Penguin Agency Agent Category:People Category:Former Pookie Protection Program Agent Category:Elite Penguin Force Agents Category:Penguin Category:Texter Agent